


Ferris Wheel

by tastelessbee



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Evan Hansen - Freeform, Kleinsen, M/M, and also a horror house, i suck at writing so, i think, i'm bad at tagging too, jared Kleinman - Freeform, jared calls evan 'doll' and you can't tell me otherwise, jared is less of an asshole than usual, just some wholesome kleinsen honestly, obviously, sorry??, they are good boyfriends', they go on a ferris wheel, they kiss a lot, this actually is based on a "date" i went on, this is just bad im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2019-01-04 07:28:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12164286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tastelessbee/pseuds/tastelessbee
Summary: Jared takes Evan on a date to a carnival.





	Ferris Wheel

As the Ferris wheel neared the top, it slowly came to a stop. Evan kept his eyes on his shoes, _I didn’t even want to come on this wheel of death._ Jared put his arm around Evans waist and pulled him close.

“I know you didn’t wanna come on here, but try to enjoy the view. It’s supposed to be romantic, Ev,” Jared tried to get Evan to look at him, but he seemed to be frozen in place. “Hey, don’t you usually climb to the top of those big ass trees in the orchard? How is this any different?”

Evan finally looked over at Jared and chuckled.

“I think i-it’s because this is the height of three of those, uh, those trees and I actually like c-climbing trees and you forced me to come on here and I don’t like getting stuck at the top and, and it shakes. It makes me think it’s gonna, it’s gonna fall.”

Jared takes Evan’s hand with both of his and holds it tightly.

“It hasn’t fallen for any of the carts that have more than 2 people, so it won’t fall for us. I promise” Jared kissed Evans hand, then let it go.

Evan calmed down and leaned into Jared. He looked out at all the city lights. He heard people screaming while going around a loop on the roller coaster. A man made an announcement that the Ferris wheel was having trouble moving, and they would be stopped for a while. Evan began to panic again, so he tried to focus on the lights on the buildings. The cool wind in the air made him feel slightly better, but he was still worried.

“Ev, we are fine. The man only said that the wheel won’t move. They are going to get it working, and we will be on the ground in no time.” Jared pressed his lips to Evans cheek, lingering there for a moment before pulling away. Evan turned to Jared and kissed him, pulling away before it went too far. He turned his attention back to the lights, watching some of them flicker and some of them change from color to color. _Pink to orange to yellow to red to pink to orange to yellow to red._

He was so caught up in the color that he, surprisingly, didn’t notice that Jared had started rocking the cart. He only noticed when Jared tapped his shoulder.

“Jared, Jared what are you, Jared oh my god, please stop, stop, stop please!” Evan clinging to Jared’s jacket for dear life, and Jared was loving every second of it. That was until he felt Evan crying into his shirt.

“Oh, Ev, Baby no! I’m sorry, I didn’t think it was freaking you out that much. Please don’t cry, please” Jared pulled Evan into a hug and rubbed his back. “Evan, I’m sorry. Look at me”

Evan slowly pulled back from the hug to look at Jared.

“I am so, so sorry. I didn’t mean to scare you that much. I won’t do it again.” Jared wiped one of Evan’s tears with his jacket sleeve. “Promise”

Evan nodded and went back to hugging Jared. Jared started playing with Evans hair, knowing it calmed him down while he was crying.

“I get it, Ev. Sometimes you just gotta finish crying after you’ve started. Feel free to use my shirt as a tissue, too,” That earned a small laugh from Evan. Jared smiled and kissed the top of his head.

After a little more waiting, the cart started to move again.

“Jared, I thought you said you wouldn’t do it again!” Evan started to cling to Jared again.

“That isn’t me, doll, I think we are moving again,” Evan looked up to see they were moving towards the ground. He let out a relieved sigh and smiled. Evan started to look at the lights, again, but this time just to admire the beauty and not to distract himself. Jared was having a hard time not staring at Evan. His face was slightly lit up by the few working lights around the Ferris wheel, but this lighting was perfect for him. Any lighting way. Jared thought Evan was always gorgeous.

Sadly, he had to pull himself, and Evan, out of their thoughts because it was their turn to get out of the cart.  Evan led him to a bench and sat down.

“Thank you for bringing me h-here, Jare. It was amazing. The view… it was astonishing,” Evan had a slight smile, looking back to the ground.

“I bet it wasn’t as astonishing as you,” Jared sat down next to Evan. Evan looked up at him with flushed cheeks. “Lemme correct myself, I know it wasn’t as astonishing as you. You are a masterpiece.”

Evan smiled a little more, trying to think of a way to one up Jared, but he knew he couldn’t.

“T-thank you, Jared. I don’t even… I don’t know how to respond,” Jared took his hands and linked their fingers together.

“Well, you don’t have to,” Jared kissed Evan softly, only for a brief moment. He then stood up with Evan and led him to the food booth.

The line wasn’t that bad since it was kinda late and most people were at home. He saw Evan reaching for his wallet to pull out money, presumably for his share of the food, but Jared wasn’t having it.

“I’m paying, you dork, put your money away,” Evan tried to convince Jared to let him pay for his own, but Jared insisted. “If you wanted to pay, you should have asked me on a date, but this is me bringing you on a date. I’m paying.”

Evan huffed, but agreed.

“What do you want, doll? Anything you want and I will even order for you, I know how much you loathe ordering,” Evan looked at the menu, and really only one thing was calling his name.

“Can I get cotton candy?” Jared laughed, _Cliché_. “I mean, if that’s okay. I don’t want to seem like I need to have it. I can get s-something else.”

“No, you can get whatever you want. They have the blue and pink cotton candy, should we get one of each?” Evan nodded. He felt his heart start racing as he began rehearsing how the order would go, even though he knew he wasn’t ordering. He felt his hand get sweaty, so he pulled away from Jared to wipe them off. “Babe, there’s no reason to worry. I’m ordering, all you do is stand there. It’s okay.”

Evan slid his hand back into Jared’s and waited for their turn to order. Just as Jared said, all he had to do was stand there. It was okay. They got the cotton candy and went over to a table to sit at. Jared looked at his clock. _11:46_.

“Ev, we have 15 more minutes til this place closes. What would you like to do?” Evan took a bite out of his cotton candy and shrugged.

“Could we just go look at all of the rides. The, uh, the lights are nice.” Evan felt his face heat up, and he hoped Jared didn’t notice. He did.

“There’s no reason to be embarrassed by that. Yeah, we can go watch the lights,” Jared and Evan then set off to look at the lights on everything. They stopped in front of the haunted house, and Evan knew Jared would want to go in. “Evan, you know how much I love haunted houses, but we don’t have to go in if you don’t want to.”

Evan looked at Jared, then at the haunted house, and then back at Jared.

“We… we can go in.”

“Are you sure?”

“Y-yes” Evans voice came out higher pitched than he expected. Jared gave him a worried look, but Evan was already leading them towards it.

 

The sign said it costed 5 tickets per person. Luckily, that was all they had left. They got into the cart, Evan was a little more hesitant about it, but they strapped in and told the man controlling the ride that they were ready to go.

“Jare, if we die, I want y-you to know that I l-love you and… and that’s all I have to say,” Evan leaned into Jared and held his hand tighter.

“Ev, my love, my sunshine, my everything, I promise we will not die,” Jared finished his sentence right as the cart started to move. “But I love you too,”

The first time Evan screamed was when a lady walked past them and reached out for his hair. The second was whenever a clown came out and followed them. The third was when they heard the motor of a chainsaw. And the last was whenever someone with a very realistic looking knife tried to come after them and cut them. By the time it was over, Evan was almost in tears and Jared was actually more scared than he expected to be.

“Thank you for coming, have a nice night,” The man running the house directed them to the exit.

“So, Ev, how was it?” Evan was about to answer, but Jared cut him off, “Not the ride, I mean the entire date. I think I did a pretty decent job-”

Then Evan cut Jared off by kissing him. He brought his hands up to Jared’s neck to deepen the kiss, but Jared had to pull away.

“I would love to keep kissing, but I couldn’t breath. And there are people staring,” Jared then yelled at them and told them to mind their business. “So… I’ll take it you did enjoy the date? Or it was so utterly awful you needed a spectacular kiss from me to distract yourself from this horrible date?”

Evan laughed and hugged Jared.

“it was perfect. This… this was the best date I’ve ever been on despite be f-freaking out on the Ferris wheel and nearly d-dying in the haunted house.” Evan pulled back from the hug. “I loved it and I love you. Thank you”

“Well thank you for being an amazing date.” Jared pecked Evans lips. “How about we head home? You look exhausted and I feel like shit. We could use some sleep.”

Evan frowned. “But we were having so much fun”

“We ran out of tickets, doll. We can come back some other time. If you don’t want to sleep, I have an idea of something else we could do...” Jared wiggled his eyebrows and winked.

“Suddenly I f-feel very tired. I wanna go to bed. Let’s go home.”

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know if anyone will read this, but i wrote this at 1 am so if it sucks, that's probably why. Also, i am horrible at tagging things.  
> I do hope you enjoyed this though! Thanks for reading :)


End file.
